The Water's Reflection
by Blades
Summary: Legend holds that when two people look at their reflection in the waters of the mountains, they're destined to be together forever. From their own reflections, however, comes a monster that puts fear in three generations of Potters. RE-CONTINUED 12/28
1. Prelude

The Water's Reflection **__**

The Water's Reflection

~ Prelude ~

__

(You know the deal: I don't own these people (after all, I don't even believe people can be owned. I mean, what kind of world do we live in where people own other people?). I'm just "borrowing" them. (Borrowing is okay, and doesn't affect society at large. Except when you don't return them.))

The cavern was so big, and yet so very dark. In the distance, the fluttering of bat's wings could be heard as they escaped as quickly as they could. A single beam of light shot down into the cavern, giving very limited light. 

Though it was so cold, it seemed as though life flourished within the mountain itself. Trees and bushes grew in great numbers, despite the lack of light. A lake fed the outside creek that led to the lake, and fish seemed to almost jump straight out of the water.

Still, even with the serenity that seemed to surround her, the young girl felt as though she were in danger.

"Careful, Lily," the young dark-haired boy standing beside her said. "You think all of this is amazing, wait until you see this." The boy reached up to a small pebble on a ledge and pushed the pebbled down.

The whole cave came to life. The light above shined ever so brighter, illuminating the beauty of the inside forest. The leaves, as though it were suddenly Autumn changed color and glowed with oranges, reds, purples and yellows.

However, the most amazing thing wasn't the light, or the leaves, or the colorful goldfish that began jumping out of the water, or even the sudden carnations that bloomed all over the ground, but the great waterfall that poured out from one of the holes in the side of the mountain.

The water was almost a golden color, and sparkled in the light. When it splashed down into the pool, a blue mist floated up from the water, creating a sensation as though Lily was looking into Heaven, itself.

"Oh, James," Lily said, holding her hands together and staring out at the water, sparkles in her eyes. "It's just sobeautiful."

"I know," James Potter said, a wide smile on his face. He wasn't looking at the scenery before him, but the girl before him. "I come here when I'm sad or when I just want to be alone."

"Doesanyone else?" Lily started to ask, turning to James. James' heart fluttered as she swept her head around and her dark red hair flowed behind.

"Know?" James asked. "I don't think so. I've never seen anyone here before, and I asked the headmaster once what was up in this mountain, and he said he didn't know. I found the place by accident. Oh, but you mustn't tell anyone about this place. We could get into a lot of trouble."

"Oh, I promise, I promise, I won't!" Lily said, looking back to the water.

"Come here!" James yelled, suddenly running past her and into the water. She laughed at his sudden lunacy and darted into the water after him. The two ran around to the back of the waterfall, and stopped, wiping their soaking wet hair back from their faces.

James took her hand and pointed at the water as it fell only inches from their faces. "Look into the water. It's reflection will show you what you will look like when you grow up!"

Lily turned and looked into the water. An older, dark red-haired woman with brilliant green eyes looked back. "Oh my gosh," Lily gasped, her hand covering her mouth. "That's going to beme?"

James smiled. "Yeah. I think so. I can see it."

Lily smiled widely. "Wow, look at you, too!"

James looked into the now familiar face smiling back at him. "Yeah, not too shabby, huh?" he asked, rubbing his hair back. "Had hoped to fix a few of these wild hairs, but at least I'm not balding, huh?"

Lily laughed a deep, hard laugh. 

The two ran through the waterfall and started pushing each other in the water before finally running out of energy. They walked back to the shore and collapsed at the water's edge.

The sunlight above had changed from a pale yellow to a deep orange as the sun lowered to the horizon. The effect changed the color of the waterfall from a golden to a light pinkish color.

"Jamesthank you."

"For what?"

"Fortrusting me," she said, looking at him with her large green eyes. "When I first came, I thought you were pompous, arrogant, a rule-breaker, and egotistical."

"I am," James said, laughing. "What do you think, now?"

"I think I'm happy I'm here with you. Hogwarts is so big, and soscary at times."

The two just laid for a few minutes, looking up to the sun.

"You know," James said, laughing. He had a nervous air to his voice, as though he wanted to say something, but was afraid to. "There's a legend that says when two people look into the water's reflection with each other in the mountains, they're destined to be together."

He looked over at her, nervous to see how she responded. She didn't. She just looked up at the sunlight.

"Yeah, well, it's a stupid legend, of course," James muttered, trailing off.

"James?" Lily asked. 

"Umyeah?"

"Can we come here again soon?" Lily asked.

"Of course," James answered. "Why?"  
"I justwant to look into the water's reflection with you, again."

James let out a laugh. His nervous stomach untwisting some.

"We should get back, now," James said after a few more minutes of calm quiet.

"Yeah, I know," Lily said solemnly. "Let's go back."

***

"It's been almost forty minutes, now and I haven't seen a single sign of the stupid snitch!" Harry yelled. "Have any of you guys seen it, yet?"

"I only saw it for a brief few seconds!" Fred Weasley yelled. "It was headed away from the stadium towards the woods. Maybe it got caught in one of the branches. It can do that sometimes."

"I guess I'll go look," Harry yelled down. "The sun's getting low, and I don't want to go looking after dark or wait until tomorrow."

"Okay. We have about a dozen things to work on, here, too," Ron Weasley, the new keeper for the Gryffindor house team yelled. "Fred, you need to get a higher angle so you'll force the bludger back down towards the other side."

Harry turned and sped off on his Firebolt towards the woods. Madam Hooch, who was watching over the team to make sure they stayed out of trouble, was still fast asleep, and he'd be back before she woke up.

Harry swept down low and went into the path of the forest, sweeping around the branches and leaves. After a few minutes of searching, he caught a quick glimmer of gold out the corner of his eye. He stopped suddenly, dismounted and walked over to it. Sure enough, the snitch was caught up in a vine that hung down from one of the willows. It was fluttering about wildly, trying everything to get away.

"There you are," Harry said, his fists on his hips. "Been missing you for a while now. If you hold still, I'll set you free."

As Harry began pulling on the vine, a slight breeze kicked up from behind him. Harry turned around, looking around the now dimming forest. "Hello?" he called out. "Is anyone there?"

Harry quickly pulled out his wand and readied it. It was unlikely that anyone would attack him here, but Harry had so many enemies, now, that he had to be careful. 

"If someone's there, call out!" Harry yelled. "I don't want anyone to get hurt."

The young Wizard slowly walked forward through the path, pushing several Willow branches aside. The snitch, still hung up began going wild, trying to get away as fast as it could from the tree.

Harry pushed a few more branches out of the way and looked down a very faded path. A small creek trickled by, looking almost golden in the fading sunlight. It seemed so peaceful, so calming.

Harry smiled. "Must be what's making the noise." He let out the air that had been held up inside him and lowered his wand. 

Almost instantly, before Harry could react, a huge hand, completely made of water formed from the water, reaching up into the air. Harry's eyes went wide, and he fell a few steps back.

The watery hand reached out and slammed into Harry, sending him flying into the nearby Willow. 

The motion of the attack caused the snitch to break free, and it shot out like a rocket. However, before it made it more than ten yards into the air, the water changed into a formless mass and shot into the air, snapping the snitch before it got away.

Harry rubbed his eyes and looked at the mass, now standing in front of him in the shape of a human woman. The snitch was shooting around inside her, bouncing off the edges of the watery shape.

Harry gritted his teeth, pointed his wand and yelled, "Stupefy!"

The spell shot right through the water, causing it to splash down to the ground, and at once disappear. The snitch fell to the ground and began flipping around like a fish out of water.

Harry pulled himself up, breathing heavily. "What was that?" he asked, picking up the snitch.

A mist began to appear on the ground at his feet. It was a deep gray mist, and it flowed from the stream.

Harry quickly ran to his broom and shot into the air, ripping through the trees. As he soared into the sky, he looked down at the mist and watched as it quickly retreated to the creek and back into one of the mountains where the creek seemed to originate from.

Harry scratched his head curiously and looked down at the snitch. It was no longer gold, and the wings no longer had feathers on them. Instead, the ball was very rusted, and the wings were skeletons.

"Doesn't make any sense" Harry whispered. 

***

"What a foggy night, eh, Ron?" Liza asked. 

Ron Potter turned and looked out the window. "Yeah. Weird. It doesn't usually get so foggy this early at night."

"It's a dark gray mist, like the under-side of a cloud or something," Sara whispered. "Where's it coming from?"

"Can't tell," Ron said. He adjusted the round glasses that sat on his face and tried to look out at the mountains beyond the lake. "I hope it clears up, only two more days until we play Slytherin."

The three sat in the Gryffindor Common Room, snaking on a few chocolate frogs, and studying their potions work.

Liza Crane turned and flopped back down in the thick chair, sighing in annoyance. Her raven-black hair swooped around her, some of it covering her face. She blew some air out of her mouth to blow it back out of the way. "I hate Potions. Old Man Snape, all he wants to do is torture us, because we're Gryffindors."

Sara Weasley turned and sat back down in her chair. Her wild red hair and bright blue eyes shimmered in the firelight. "Well, we get off easy. All he seems to do is harass Ron. Just because he hated Ron's dad and grandfather."

"Dad says it's a family tradition. You're not fully initiated into Hogwarts unless you have a professor who wants to make life hard on you."

"Is it weird?" Sara asked. "I mean, having a famous dad, and all?"

Ron brushed some of his wild hair out of his eyes and leaned forward. "No, not really. I mean, he's just dad. I do get annoyed when we go out, and everyone starts pointing and asking to see his scar. He says it used to annoy him, too, but he eventually got used to it.

"Mom always tells me stories about when he was at school. He was always getting into trouble, finding his way through every rule in the book. Mom used to always–"

"What is that!" Liza asked, pointing towards the fire. Several other people in the room also seemed to notice, and began to move away from the fire, all noisily pointing and running.

A bucket laid on the ground not far from the fire. Within it was magical water that should be used if the fire got out of control or anything. It never ran out of water. However, now, the water was beginning to rise up out of the bucket, and take the shape of a human woman, standing not far from the fire.

Ron, Sara, and Liza all darted forward to the front of the room fighting the influx of people running the other way.

Ron ran forward and pulled out his wand. "WhatWhat is it?" he yelled, looking at Sara.

"I don't know!" Sara yelled. "Some sort of Water creature?"

The water, in the shape of a woman, raised its hand and pointed at Ron. Slowly, it began to walk forward.

Ron raised his wand and yelled, "Stupefy!"

The spell shot straight towards the watery figure, but it quickly melted, and reformed a foot to the right, avoiding the attack.

Sara raised her wand and yelled, "Firos!"

Flames shot out from her wand, surrounding the watery creature, causing it to scream out. As it screamed all of the kids in the room covered their ears and lowered their heads in pain. 

The creature splashed to the ground, and evaporated into a mist, matching the fog outside the castle. The fog flowed between the cowering students to the window and out of the room to the ground below.

Ron quickly ran to the window and looked outside. The fog was completely gone from outside. Ron wasn't sure, but he could swear he saw it go inside of a mountain in the distance.

"What is going on in here!" a voice barked, and a tall Wizard came running through the portrait hole. 

"Professor Longbottom! There was an attack!" several of the students began yelling at once.

"All right, all right!" Longbottom yelled. "Quiet down, and one of you tell me what's happening."

As the prefect began explaining what happened, Ron turned to Sara. "Am I crazy, or did it seem to want me?"

Sara nodded. "It pointed at you, specifically. I wonder what it wanted?"

"I don't know. Don't tell Longbottom it was pointing at me, though. We should find out something about these creatures for ourselves, first."

"Maybe we should tell Headmaster Black?" Sara asked.

"No, not right now. I don't think it would be wise at the moment. Let's just see what we can find out ourselves."

***


	2. The Crane Question

Chapter 2 **__**

Chapter 2

~ The Crane Question ~

__

(A/NJust a quick clarification, because I understand this story is a little different: The story will involve three different timelines that share a similar problem. There will be three different stories running at once involving Lily, Harry, and Ron, but the story will all be connected together. To better understand, you'll simply have to keep reading. I'll try to keep it as clear as possible.)

As she strolled down the hallway, a smile in her heart, young Lily Evans was almost oblivious to all around her. Students rushing by one way or the other seemed almost a blur to her.

Growing up, she had never been the popular girl. In fact, her sister made sure that she was never really even noticed. The kids made fun of her at the muggle school she attended until she was old enough to come to Hogwarts. Her long, red hair and bright green eyes, of which she was very proud of, were never enough to convince the boys that she was worth a second look.

Now, as she was getting older, she suddenly found herself with not only a few real good friends, but two boys attracted to her. The only problem with the whole situation was that she wasn't fully sure which she liked.

"Lily Evans!" one of the professors yelled.

Lily looked around, not realizing she had stopped to look at a painting that was actually empty. "Oh, um"

"Ms. Evans, you really need to get to your class, young lady, before I start taking points from the Ravenclaw House."

"Of course, Mr. Juipin, I'm sorry!" Lily said, blushing and running down the hall to her next class. 

She quickly pressed in the brick that revealed Professor Twittle's classroom, and slid down the back aisle to her seat. She tried not to look at Twittle's dark glare, but it was quite hard. As the professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts, Twittle scared the living daylights out of a great many of the students at Hogwarts.

Twittle came two years ago, and it's rumored that he's sent more students to the recovery wing than all other Professor's combined.

"Well, now that Ms. Evans is here, we can begin, I suppose," Twittle said, his voice grumbling and rough. "Open up your Fantastic Beasts' book to page 17, and get your scrolls out on your homework about Flobberworms."

As Lily reached down to pick up her book, she felt a slight nudge in her side. She picked the book up and smiled at Sally Sutherland, her roommate and friend. This was the first class they had together on Mondays, and usually bragged about their weekend encounters with each other during class.

"Hey, where were you last night?" Sally whispered very quietly so as not to be heard by Twittle. Twittle's hearing was quite remarkable, and he didn't like anyone talking about anything but his class.

"I was just out a littlelate. I was helping a friend with something," Lily whispered.

"Oh, yeah?" Sally laughed very, very quietly, covering her mouth. "Did this someone happen to be tall, brunette, and gorgeous?"

"What?" Lily asked.

"Crane," Sally said, a look of hysteria on her face. "You know, Casey Cranethe Slytherin hot shot?"

Lily rubbed her eyes, which had grown very heavy after the late night. "Oh, yeah, Crane. Oh, nohe had Quidditch Practice. I was helping a Gryffindor study for History of Magic. Potter, James Potter?"

"Potter?" Sally asked with great surprise. "Is he that dorky first-year who can't seem to find a comb?"

"Sally," Lily said, putting her finger to her lips to quiet her friend, and looking at Twittle, who was still talking endlessly about the danger of Flobberworms. "Harry'ssweet. We were in the library after walking around the grounds for a while. He's actually smarter than most people think, he just doesn't care as much as many people do."

"Yeah, well, he's no Casey Crane, c'mon, Lil, you have to admit that," Sally smiled.

"Well, yes, Casey is very, very cute, and most girls here would die to go out with him, but, I just don't know"

"Ms. Evans, would you like to tell me what you would feed a Flobberworm, if you were ever cornered by one?"

Lily's heart jumped, and her eyes shot wide open. She'd studied History, but was so tired, she forgot to look over today's homework. "Um, I don't know," Lily stuttered. "Lettuce?"

Twittle didn't move a muscle. He was sizing her up to see if she had pulled that one out of thin air, or if she was just maybe smart enough to figure it out on her own. "Maybe, next time, Ms. Evans, you would care to be on time for class. Then, you won't have to guess your answers. You are right, but it was only a guess. If you were ever cornered by a Flobberworm, you won't have the time to guess."

"Um, excuse me?" a hand raised from the other side of the room. It was a Hufflepuff named Crumpet. "But, Flobberworm's are harmless, aren't they? I mean, how could you tell if it was attacking you (Not that it could do much), or running away from you?"

Twittle smiled widely, as though he had been waiting some time for this question. He walked down and stood in front of the desk of the Hufflepuff. "Crumpet, was it?" Twittle asked. "I have seen Flobberworms, particularly in the Sahara, that would eat a dragon for breakfast. Now, when you've travelled around the world as much as I have, and seen the things I have, then you can keep from fearing such minute things, but until that time, you will fear whatever I tell you, do you un'erstand me?"

Crumpet, now slinking in his chair under the deep glare of Twittle nodded vigorously. 

"Good, boy," Twittle laughed. "You may just live a while, then. One day, dark wizards are going to step forward. Then, you'll be thanking Thomas Twittle for teaching you to fear Flobberworms."

Sally nudged Lily. "Can you believe this guy?"

Lily shrugged. "I dunno. Until three months ago, I would have laughed at anything that was magical.' Now, when someone tells me something, I tend to listen."

"Well, then, let me tell you something," Sally said, looking with wide eyes directly into Lily's. "Casey Crane has the hots for you. Everyone knows it, as he's blabbed it around. He's got the looks, the money, the Quidditch skills, heck he's even supposed to be a shoe-in for Prefect of Slytherin next year."

"I know. I didn't say that I liked James, per se, just that I've never been very popular, and I justdon't know what to do when two boys like you."

"Let me tell you," Sally smiled. "Dump the ugly one, go out with the cute one."

Lily smiled. She didn't like the advice, but she loved Sally's honesty. 

"All right," Twittle said, raising his voice to signify the end of class, "Tomorrow we will move on to Fairies, so please read page 16, and write a report about the dangers of Fairies when released in a public area. You may need to do a little looking in the library to help."

As the class stood and exited from the room, Lily could hear mumbles all around her, "Fairies? How dangerous can they be?"

Lily couldn't help but laugh as they walked out, listening to the mocking of the teacher. Still, something weighed on her heart the rest of the day: What was she going to do? Crane had shown interest in her from the first day she came in. He was older, smarter, and very, very popular. There were a few other boys in Ravenclaw that she thought were cute, and then there was James, who, with his weird friends, was justhopeless.

Lily sighed deeply and walked down the hall to her next class.

***

"Water couldn't do this to a snitch. It has too many protective spells over it," the brown-haired girl said, looking carefully at the snitch. 

"I don't think it was just water," Harry answered. "It was alive. It reached out for the snitch as it tried to get away."

"Must be fast to snap up a snitch," Ron chimed in. "How did it get out there, anyway? Those things are charmed to stay within the Pitch."

The three friends sat, huddled together not far from the fire in the Gryffindor common room. It was rather late on a Friday night, and the three sat in their pajamas, circled around a table with a couple of books and the now ancient snitch.

"I have no idea," Harry said. "When I found it, it was already caught in some leaves of a Willow tree. I mean, how does a snitch get caught in the vines of a tree?"

"I'm sure Herm will find something of interest in one of her absolute favorite' books down at the library," Ron said, rolling his eyes.

The two boys looked to Hermione, who was staring into the fire, not paying attention to them.

"Hermione?" Ron asked, waving his wand in front of her eyes.

"Oh, what?" Hermione asked, waving her head and looking at the two. "Sorry, I missed what you said."

"I said that you might have a good book down at the library to help us here, right?"

"I, umI don't know, honestly. I suppose we could go down and look, if we can find the time between classes and your practices."

Harry and Ron looked at each other, then at Hermione, whose eyes had wandered back to the fire. She was off in thought again.

"Hermione?" Ron asked, tapping on her shoulder. "What is wrong? I mean, you've been everywhere but here, tonight."

Hermione looked at the two and then shook her head. "I'm sorry, guys, but I'm just tired. Maybe I should go to bed."

She stood up and smiled at the two, picked up her books and turned to the girl's tower, staring off into space as she walked.

"Okay, Hermione's officially cracked," Ron said, laughing and falling back in his chair. He looked to see if Harry was laughing, but the boy was sitting with his hands on his cheeks, staring at the snitch.

"Not you, too?" Ron asked.

"I wonder what would have happened if it had touched me?" Harry asked. "Maybe we should ask Dumbledore?"

"Better not," Ron answered. "He wouldn't be too happy that you were out in the woods alone."

"What about Hagrid?" Harry asked. "He knows those woods better than anyone, I'll bet."

"Yeah, and he won't go blabbing to everyone," Ron answered. "Let's do it."

"Okay," Harry said. "Tomorrow, I'll send a letter."

"Good," Ron answered. He then let out a long yawn. "I'm going to bed, though, I'm tired, too. Good night."

"Good night," Harry said, still staring at the snitch. Ron stood and walked off, scratching his head, and trying not to fall asleep on the way up.

"Um, Harry?" a soft voice spoke out of the darkness. 

Harry looked up to the stairwell. Hermione had come back down, now holding onto a letter in her hand. "Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione smiled and walked quickly over to him. "I'm sorry I was so blanked tonight. I was just excited. Do you know Cumbers Crane?"

"Yeah, he's the new seeker for Hufflepuff," Harry said.

"He asked me if I would go out and meet him at midnight tonight in the north tower. Um, could I, uhuse your invisible cloak?" she asked.

"Why does he want to meet with you?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, really," she said. "I mean, I've never really talked to him, before, but he asked me suddenly today, and I said I would meet him. Would it be okay?"

"Um, okay," Harry said. He rose, and ran up to his room, and pulled out the cloak, then turned and went back downstairs. "Here, use it wisely."

Hermione smiled, took the cloak and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, I'll give it back at breakfast tomorrow."

"Sure," Harry said, not sure what was going on. "See you tomorrow."

Hermione slipped on the cloak and ran to the portrait pushing it open. "See you tomorrow, Harry!"

***

"What sort of creature, again?" Professor Longbottom asked. "Water?"

"Yeah, that's right," Sara Weasley said. "A watery creature. I mean, it took the shape of water. Could it have been Peeves, maybe?"

"Not after what the Baron did all those years ago," Longbottom replied. "Now, some of the students said it pointed at you, Potter, why would it do that?"

"It didn't point at me, Professor," Ron answered. "It was just pointing. I stood in its line, that's all."

"Oh, I guess the others were misunderstanding, then?" Longbottom asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Liza said.

Longbottom rolled his fingers around, thinking for several minutes. "I went to school with your parents, and they had a knack for getting into trouble. You have managed to stay pretty clean, so far, and since I wouldn't want any trouble before the match this weekend, I won't ask you any more questions. However, I do want you to be more careful from now on, do you understand? Don't go charging at creatures and attacking them. Let Prefects and Professors handle it."

"Yes, sir," the three said together.

"Very well, you may go, then," Longbottom said.

The three got up from their seats and left his office. When they felt they were out of range, they all started talking at once. 

"I don't like lying to a professor," Sara said.

"We can't say anything, yet," Ron answered,

"Let's just stop by the library on the way back to the common room," Liza said.

"Of course you wouldn't do that," an old, but very commanding voice said from behind.

The three turned around and were startled by the old man, with long, greasy gray hair, holding himself up with a cane. "It's late, and you should be back in your rooms, I suspect, isn't that right, Ms. Crane?"

Liza looked to the ground, not sure what to answer.

"Of course, Professor Snape," Ron said nervously. "Liza was only joking, we'll be heading to our rooms, now."

"Trouble seems to follow the Potter name, Ron," Snape said harshly. "You've managed to stay out of trouble so far, but I'm keeping an eye on you. I'm sure you somehow brought that creature into this building, and I'm going to see to it you get into actual trouble. Your father and his father were never properly punished for their troublemaking, but I'll see to it you are."

"Ron would never do anything--!" Sara yelled, but was interrupted.

"I would not raise my voice to a Professor, Ms. Weasley, that'll be ten points from Gryffindor for disrespect."

"But!"

"Do you want to make it twenty? Apiece?"

The three turned and went down the hall back to their dorm, grumbling on the way.

"You'd think he'd have something better to do than make my life a living hell, wouldn't you?" Ron asked.

"You would think," Liza answered.

"Hey, guys," Sara said, suddenly stopping. "What is that smell?"

The two stopped and sniffed the air. "Smellsfamiliar," Liza answered.

"Yeah," Ron said. "Like when the creature attacked earlier."

"What is that?" Liza asked, pointing down the hall. 

The thick, gray mist was slowly easing down the hall towards them.

Ron yanked out his wand and started breathing quickly. "Go, run!" he yelled.

The three turned and ran back to Longbottom's office. Sara began banging on the door, but Professor Longbottom was already gone.

"It's back," Liza said, her eyes wide open.

Sure enough, the fog lifted to the air and took the shape of a woman, and once again, with puffs of smoke whisping off of her arm, the woman pointed at Ron.

"Guys," Ron whispered. "I think we're in real trouble, here."

***


	3. Meetings

Chapter 3 **__**

Chapter 3

~ Meetings ~

"The big game's tomorrow, isn't it?" Lily asked, smiling shyly, and looking up at the tall boy leaning on the bookshelf. "You guys against Gryffindor?"

"You bet," Casey answered. "You going to be there?"

"Of course," Lily said, the smile not leaving her face.

"And who, as an esteemed member of Ravenclaw, are you going to root for?" Crane said, a cocky smile across his face.

"I don't know, really," she said. "I have a good friend in Gryffindor who wants me to help him root them on."

"But you don't know anyone on their team," Casey said, his hands waving around. "Those Gryffs, they're just hotheads, you know."

"Some would say that about you Slytherins," Lily said, turning and walking out of the library.

"Who says that?" he asked.

"Well, Gryffindors, for one," Lily answered.

"Funny, coming from a bunch of hotheads," Casey replied.

Lily giggled. She couldn't help it.

Casey rubbed his chin and looked down at her. "Hey, how about a deal, here," he said at last. "How about, if I take you to the Slytherin common room? I could let you meet the guys, and, if by the end of the night, you're not convinced to root for Slytherin, I promise I'll root for Ravenclaw the rest of the season. Except, of course when they play us."

Lily looked down at the ground. "I don't know," she said quietly. "I promised a friend I would meet–"

"Blow it off!" Casey said, moving in front of her. "I mean, surely your good' friend could understand if you were to hang out with the most popular guy in school and his friends. Besides, if this is the same guy you're going to go to the Pitch with tomorrow, then you'll have spent plenty of time with him already. He'll understand."

Lily looked up. "I don't think so, actually. But, maybe if I talk to him first, he'll understand a little better."

"Oh, nonsense," Casey said, taking her hand. "You first years never understand when someone like me gives you the opportunity of a lifetime. Just come on, I promise, I'll take the blame for it. He'll not argue with me."

Lily couldn't really fight it, but she was very curious as to what he Slytherin common room looked like. Besides, James will understand. She'll still go to the game with him, tomorrow.

The two walked through the many passages of Hogwarts, pushing open the secret passageways and opening the paintings on the way. Finally, they came to a damp stone wall. Casey took both of Lily's hands in his own and smiled. "Casey Crane Rules," he said, and the door opened widely.

Lily walked into the long, low common room of the Slytherin tower, smiling nervously at all of the students who were scowling at her, then beaming at Crane. "It, uh, certainly isin here, isn't it?"

"Oh, what do you mean?" Crane asked.

"Just that, uheveryone's much morein the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Common rooms," Lily said.

"Oh, don't mind them," Crane laughed. "They just don't take too terribly kindly to mudbloods, that's all. I'm much more forgiving than they."

Lily looked concerned at Casey. "What is a mudblood?" she asked. 

"It's a term for people like you. Wizards and Witches who don't come from Wizarding families."

"It's nota terribly nice way to put it, is it?" she said.

"Oh, don't worry, just ignore it. I look past such trivial things, and see the real beauty before me."

Lily let a small smile finally pass. She was still quite nervous, though, and not entirely sure of what to think of the rest of the people around her.

"Hey, there they are!" Casey yelled as several people walked out down the stairs of one of the towers. One of the boys had long, greasy black hair, and another had very blonde hair, and very nice robes on. "Lily Evans, meet Severus Snape, and Lucius Malfoy."

"Um, a pleasure," Lily said, holding her hand out. Snape took it and smiled, bowing slightly, but Malfoy ignored her all together.

"The Nimbus 1500's came in today. Have you had a look at them, yet?" Malfoy asked very straightforward.

"Not yet. Nothing to worry about, though. I'll be ready. The Gryffindor's seeker is still on a Shooting Star, can you believe that?" Crane laughed.

"You're a first year, right?" Snape asked very politely. "Are you getting along well?"

Lily smiled, glad to understand something being said, for once. She had heard of Quidditch, and James had excitedly told her a lot about it, but she didn't understand a thing these two were saying. "Oh, yes, so far so good. I have met some very nice people."

Casey quickly put his arm around Lily's shoulders, and she realized, for the first time, just how much bigger he was than she.

Lucius led the other three to a table, where they sat and drank some cups of tea that were brought to them by one of Malfoy's friends, Crabbe.

"So, Crane, why the mudblood?" Lucius asked, talking like she wasn't even sitting at the table.

"What are you kidding?" Crane laughed. "This little girl is the hottest thing in here. I get her, I can show everyone just how cool I am."

Lily looked back and forth, not really sure she was hearing what she thought. Snape must have sensed this, because he laughed a little and turned to her. "They're talking about Casey's new Nimbus, Lily, not you," Snape lied.

"Oh, um, okay," Lily said, not believing him. She felt a little insulted on the inside. She wasn't stupid, after all.

"Casey, maybe I should get back to Ravenclaw, now, I want to be sure to get up early to root you on," she said quietly.

"Oh, of course, milady," he said, standing and bowing. "Didn't I tell you these guys were great? I'll be sure to send you some green flags to wave tomorrow for us. Just pay me on Monday for them, okay?"

"Well, I–"

"Okay, goodnight," he said, leaning down and forcing a kiss on her lips. It was Lily's first kiss ever. She wasn't too happy about it, as it seemed awfully one-sided. And wet. "I know, I know, what an honor to be kissed by me," he said. "All the girls always say that."

"Goodnight," Casey said again, pushing her out of the wall and closing it behind her.

Lily shook her head, and stuck her tongue out. She turned and started to walk back through the school, but something caught her attention. A boy with longer, black hair was walking away, shaking his head. She thought, but she wasn't sure, his name was something likeSirius. Wasn't he a friend of James's?  


***

"I wasn't sure if you would come," the boy known as Cumbers Crane said. He was a calm boy, his brown hair pulled back.

"Oh, yeah," Hermione laughed innocently, as she slipped the cloak off and sat down. "Believe me, when you hang around Harry long enough, you figure out every possible way around this place without getting caught."

"No, I knew you would make it, I just wasn't sure you would want to come," Cumbers said.

"Why not?" Hermione asked. "You asked me to, didn't you? At least you did that, I mean, Harry and Ron just assume I'll go places with them. I'm usually stuck doing it, though."

"Um, yeah," Cumbers said, looking out at the stars. "It must be something else, having friends like Harry Potter and Ron Weasley."

"Oh, no, not really," Hermione laughed. "They're more trouble than they're worth, trust me."

"Hermione, I just wanted to knowI mean, if you don't mind"

"What?" Hermione asked, smiling.

"I meanthis is hard to ask, but"

"Go on, it's okay," She said.

"Could youtell me what Harry's weakness is?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head in surprise, not sure what she was hearing.

"What?" Hermione asked loudly, not smiling anymore.

"Yeah, I mean, Ceddrick beat him two years ago, now there's a lot of pressure for me to do, it, too. Not to mention that Dad puts so much pressure on me to beat him, just because of what his dad did to him. He still hasn't gotten over me getting stuck with Hufflepuff and not Slytherin. But, maybe if I could just beat Potter, then maybe Dad would"

"How could you ask me that?" Hermione barked. "I thought that maybe you were asking me if I would"

"Would what?" Cumbers asked.

"Never mind," Hermione said, turning to leave.

"Oh, you thought I would ask you to go on a date or something?" Cumbers asked. "Oh, well, sure, I mean, I'll take you. I have to dump my other girlfriend, first, but if that's what it takes to find out his weakness, then no problem."

"I cannot believe you," Hermione said loudly. "I am leaving!"

Hermione turned and stormed off, pulling the cloak over her head.

Cumbers looked back to the stars, a frown on his face. "You won't get very far," he muttered, his face bright red. He looked down the hall. "Go get her," he whispered, opening a small orb he held in his pocket. Gray mist poured out from the orb and disappeared down the hall.

***

"Stupefy!" Ron Potter yelled.

The attack shot through the smoky woman, sending the fog swirling around. The fog quickly reformed, however, and the girl took her shape again.

"It's no good!" Liza yelled. "Run for it!"

Sara Weasley, Ron Potter, and Liza Crane all turned and ran down the hallway as fast as they could. They began screaming loudly in hopes that someone would hear them.

The fog swirled around them and stopped right in front of the three. The woman's form rose up out of the fog once again, and pointed at Ron.

"What!?" Ron yelled. "What do you want with me?"

The woman pointed her arms at either side of the hallway, and suits of armor that lined the walls began to shake violently. The woman snapped her arms together, and, with the movement, several suits flew to the air, smashing into one another. They started at one end of the hall, and started down.

When the suits next to Ron started to move, Sara jumped on him, knocking him down. The breastplate landed on top of them.

"Help me!" Liza yelled. 

Ron shoved the breastplate off and jumped on top of her, knocking her down just as two more suits were about to hit. They slammed together, the parts all falling on top of the two and banging them up a little.

"Go!" Sara yelled, running past them

Wasting no time, Ron picked his glasses up off the ground and darted down the hall, making sure Liza was right behind him. They turned at the corner and ran behind a secret passageway, careful to jump over the missing step.

Finally, the slammed a portrait hole shut, and looked around. They were in one of the old, unused classrooms on the second floor of the building. "Finally," Sara said. "It won't find us in here."

The three started walking forward, looking around the dusty old classroom, breathing heavily. "Aw, nuts," Liza said, turning around. The fog was now starting to pour through the cracks at the portrait.

"How do we get out of here?" Ron asked.

"I think this is the first time anyone's been in here in a long time," Sara answered. "I don't think anyone would know how to get out."

The fog swarmed up around on a desk, and the dust that covered the desk began to swirl around. Slowly, but surely, the dust began to form the same woman that had appeared earlier as water and fog.

"Stupefy!" Sara yelled, shooting her wand at the dusty woman. The woman raised her hand and knocked the attack away with no effort.

"What the?" Ron asked. He and Liza pointed their wands at it and commanded an attack. Again, the dust creature just shook off the attack.

"Why won't our magic work?" Ron asked.

"I don't know!" Sara yelled. "We need to get out of here, though!"

Ron fumbled around in his robe. Finally, he found something in his pocket and pulled it out. He lifted it up to his face and read "Fred and George's exploding wands: Fun for the whole family."

He looked at Sara, Fred and George's niece, and shrugged. Ron tapped the wand twice and threw it at the dust creature. It exploded, sending the creature swirling around, as well as a few desks shooting out of the floor.

One of the desks slammed into Liza and knocked her out on the floor.

"Liza!" Ron yelled. The two ran to her side. 

The dust creature reformed, and slowly made its way towards the young, dark-haired girl. It leaned down closely, almost looking concerned. It pointed its finger at the young woman.

"NO!" Ron yelled, moving himself in front of her. "You can't hurt her!"

Whisps of fog etched out from the dust creature's fingertips and floated around Ron and into Liza's nose. She instantly blinked and woke up, feeling fine.

Ron and Sara looked at each other, then to the creature.

The creature looked over its shoulder, then turned in surprise, and disapeared, the dust that had surrounded it falling harmlessly to the floor.

Snape, Longbottom, and Filch all pushed their way in through the portrait. 

"What on earth are you three doing?" Snape yelled, looking around at the room that now had a small crater in it."

"We were attacked!" Sara yelled. "Liza was hurt!"

"What is going on, here?" Ron whispered to himself. "It saved her. It wants me dead, though?"

***


	4. Quidditch Way From Here?

Chapter 4 **__**

Chapter 4

~ Quidditch Way From Here? ~

For the last hour or so, students had steadily streamed past the arches on their way to the Quidditch Pitch. They wore various colors, but mostly Scarlets and Greens seemed to fill the crowd. 

Lily, standing in her regular black robes and black Cloak, continued to wait, knowing that the match was about to start. "Come on, James, where are you?" she asked herself, looking at her seven-handed watch. "It's about to start."

James Potter was supposed to meet Lily at these arches about a half hour ago, but, there was still no sign of him. Finally, Lily, sitting against one of the arches, gave up and ran up to the field. She realized if she wasn't there, Casey would be somewhat angry with her.

Lily ran out to the stands and found a seat not far from the top, in a space next to her friend Sally. 

"They're about to start!" Sally laughed, excited. "I've never seen a match before, I can't wait to see what it's like!"

Lily smiled and looked around the crowd, searching for Potter. Maybe he just forgot, and thought they were supposed to meet out here.

The whistle blew and the players were off. The announcer began yelling loudly and furiously into his wand, which was magnified for the audience. 

"Oh! And Slytherin makes the great save with Chancey getting through the pack to the Quaffle! With their brand-new Nimbus 1500's, the Slytherin's are doing circles around the Gryffindors!"

"Look!" Sally yelled, pointing to the air. "Crane's looking right at you!'

Lily looked up to the lone seeker, who winked and smiled at her. Lily couldn't help but a let a little smile slip out. Really, though, she was wondering where her friend had run off to.

"Slytherin scores the easy goal, making it thirty to zero, Manhess's toss easily made it past Gryffindor's keeper and through the loop."

Much of the crowd booed, but a good deal of the crowd, especially nearby where Lily was seated cheered, waving their green flags in the air.

"There he is," Lily whispered, spotting James. He was seated several rows over, in the middle of a large crowd of Gryffindors. Lily recognized Remus and Sirius, sitting with him, as they both booed loudly and pointed around the match, trying to spot the Snitch. James, however, sat quietly, looking rather sad.

Lily started to get up to go over there, but was knocked down as the crowd all jumped out of their seats, yelling and screaming at the top of their lungs.

"And Gryffindor will get a penalty shot for Flacking, as Slips sticks his hand through the loop to deny the easy score by Adams!"

Lily felt a breeze, and looked up, watching as Crane whizzed by, showing off to the crowd, and likely, to her. She was rather unimpressed. She really just wanted to go over and talk to James. She could enjoy the match more if she knew he was okay, and not mad at her.

"Oh, wait, the action has stopped after the penalty shot as both seekers are rushing around and down the field! The Snitch cuts left, and both Seekers follow, nearly crashing into each other!"

Lily stopped for a moment to watch as Crane and Micheals, the Gryffindor Seeker shot around the three hoops, darting around one another to grab the snitch.

Finally, Michaels broke free from Crane's elbowing and shot straight up on his old broom. Michaels reached up high, holding on with only his feet, and snatched the snitch right out of the air.

"Oh, and Michaels gets the snitch! Gryffindor wins! Gryffindor wins!"

The crowd, save those with the green flags, roared, students throwing their caps or whatever they could find into the air and jumping all over each other. It had been some time, now, since Slytherin had lost, and the celebrations would go late into the night, now.

Lily tried to push her way through the crowd first down the stairs, then a few sections over, then followed the crowd up the stairs to the seat where James and the others had been seated. It was too late. He had already left.

Lily sighed and sat down for a few minutes, watching the crowd walk by her. Below, on the field, she could Crane and a few of the other Slytherins fighting with one another.

After a half hour or so, the stands were empty. There was no one, save a few elves below cleaning up the stuff that had been thrown out on the field. Lily stood up and walked up the stair.

She made her way down to the school, where many people were celebrating out front by setting off fireworks.

"Remus!" Lily yelled, spotting James' friend.

Lupin turned and spotted Lily. He walked over, looking somewhat sad. He pulled her by her arm gently over against a wall. "Hey, Lil, how are you?" he asked. The two had gotten to know each other a little from Flying classes, as she had a broom next to his in there. It was through Remus that Lily and James had met each other. 

"James is pretty upset, Lil, maybe right now's not a good time," Lupin whispered.

"I'm sorryI just got caught up" Lily tried to explain.

"I understand, I really do. Unfortunately, James does, too," Lupin said.

"What?" Lily asked, trying desperately to understand.

"Hey, Crane's popular, good looking, smart, etc. We understand why you'd want him more than James."

"No, you don't understand," Lily said. "I–I don't want anyone. I want to make sure my friend is okay. I really wanted to come to the library, but Crane basically forced me to go with him."

Lupin rubbed his chin for a moment, thinking about what she had said. "Okay. I'll talk to him, but you may want to wait a day or so, give him some time to calm down a little."

"Is he really that steamed?" Lily asked. "I–I didn't mean to hurt him or anything. I really do care about him–as a friend, that is."

Lupin smiled. He was sure he could see more behind her eyes than even she realized. "I'll let you know tomorrow what he has to say tonight, okay?"

"O–Okay," Lily said, not sure what she was really thinking. "Tomorrow, then."

Lily turned and walked sadly away, back towards the Ravenclaw common room. However, she had a sudden thought, and instead, turned towards the broom closets.

***

Hermione crept as quietly as she could down the long hallways, careful to not run into any suits of armor or make too much noise and get caught. She remembered three years ago, she would never have dared to do something like this. How many times had she yelled at Harry for doing it?

She never had any real interest in Cumbers Crane, but she couldn't help but feel a little flattered. After all, a good looking guy asks to meet privately with her in a north tower, what is she supposed to expect? Of course, it had to be about Harry. It was the curse of being his friend, but he couldn't help it at all. Talk about the one guy around who really didn't want attention.

Hermione was thinking so much, it was a little while before she noticed the fog that lined the ground around her. 

"What on earth?" she whispered.

The fog swirled along the ground, and began to flow into one of the suits of armor on the sides of the hallway. 

Hermione watched curiously, unaware that the fog could see her, and was after her. Suddenly, one of the arms of the armor moved out. It reached across its body and yanked out one of the axes.

Under her cloak, Hermione began breathing rather heavily. She was certain it didn't know she was there, but why was the suit moving now, of all times?

The suit peeled itself away from the wall and took large steps out into the hallway. It looked down the hall, away from Hermione, then back to her. Hermione took a few steps back, somewhat nervous of it.

The movement caught the suit of armor's attention, and it turned suddenly to her, raising its axe. The suit took two large steps, axe high over its head and started to bring it down on her. 

Hermione, not thinking far enough ahead to bring her wand, screamed loudly.

"Expelliarmus!" the voice yelled out from the hall.

The axe shot out of the Knight's hand and stuck in the roof above.

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione yelled, the cloak hood fallen off her head.

Harry and Ron ran forward, jumping into the suit of armor and knocking it down to the floor. When in landed with an enormous crash, the parts all fell apart, and scattered across the floor.

The fog swirled and flowed away from the three and shot down the hall.

"What was that?" Ron asked, looking to Hermione. She laughed and threw her arms around both of them. "I don't know! But it tried to kill me!"

"Think it was the same thing that was after me, earlier?" Harry asked.

"You said it was made of water, though, right?" Ron asked.

"It could be some sort of Poltergeist, able to take any shape at all, as long as it has substance," Hermione said, pulling herself back from the other two.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Open a book once in a while, Weasley!" Hermione yelled.

A cat's meow from behind made the three jump in surprise. Mrs. Norris was sitting at the doorway to the tunnel, a look of pleasure on her face. At once, she turned and darted down the hallway to fetch her master.

"Quick, get under the robe," Hermione said, flipping it up for them to climb under. "What are you two doing, here, anyway?"

The two boys climbed under the robe and started to walk with Hermione back away from the hallways and down some back hallways to the Gryffindor Tower. Harry looked over. "We were a little worried about you. He may be a Hufflepuff, but I never did trust Crane very much. Sirius told me his dad was a royal pain back when he was in school, here."

"Yeah, well, don't worry," Hermione said angrily. "I'm not going to talk to him again."

"What happened?" Ron asked. 

"I don't want to talk about it. Besides, we're here."

"Mumbling Gypsies," Harry whispered to the portrait, and it swung open.

"Out late again, are we Harry?" the portrait asked, as the three, still under the cloak, walked into the room

Harry ignored the question, and, once in, the three popped out of the cloak. 

"From now on, none of us leaves each other, except in the tower. I don't know what that was that attacked us, or where its coming from, but it seems we can fight it if we're together," Harry said. "Understood?"  
Ron raised his hand in salute. "Yes, sir, thank you, sir!" he mocked.

"This is serious, Ron!" Hermione barked. "This thing tried to kill me."

"Maybe we should tell Dumbledore?" Ron asked.

"Not likely," Harry said. "Tell him we were out in the halls after curfew?"

"Oh, yeah, like he's ever been mad before," Ron answered.

"Let's try to find out more before we do anything," Hermione whispered. "I have to go to bed, now, so good night, guys."

Harry and Ron waved and went up to their own room. "Whatever it is, how do we stop it for good?"

"I think we have to find out what it is, first," Harry sighed. "Herm's right, I'm tired, too. Let's get some sleep."

***

"Hey, how are ya, Liza?" Ron Potter asked.

Liza's eyes fluttered in the bright light and looked around. Sara and Ron, his brown hair shining in the light, were on either side of the her. "Wha–what happened?"

"You had a fight with a flying desk and lost," Sara laughed. "I'm glad you're okay. You woke up for a few minutes, then passed out again."

"Where am I?" Liza asked.

"Madam Pomfrey's. She said you're going to be okay, so don't worry."

"A–are we in any trouble? Are you still going to play in the match tomorrow?" Liza asked.

"No, Professor Black wasn't too mad that we were in the halls. Snape even sort of helped out, saying he had just sent us off. The stories all seemed to line up, so we're okay. We were just warned to take it easy, and watch out for the "ghost."

"Ghost?" Liza asked.

"Yeah," Sara smiled. "I named it that. Ron's out of luck, cause my name fit."

"What is that thing, do we know, yet?" Liza asked.

"No, not yet. Black said he wants to talk to after our first class tomorrow. He thinks he knows what it is, but he wants to be sure. Said something about running into something similar once long ago."

"Okay, visiting time is over," an old voice spoke out from behind. "Time to go back to your dorms."

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey," Ron said. "We'll see you tomorrow, okay, Liz?"

"Stay out of trouble until then," Liza answered.

"Hey, I'm a Potterwhat possible trouble could I get into?" Ron asked.

Liza let a slight laugh slide out.

***

(A/NThese are going to come out a little more slowly than my last storymeaning about once every two days or so. I'm very busy at the moment, and I'm also starting work on a different story I hope to get published someday soon. Sorry about any delays. Thanks for any reviews, and I hope you're enjoying the story.)


	5. Where the Heart Is

Chapter 5 **__**

Chapter 5

~ Where the Heart Is ~

__

(Just a quick noteTo clear up any lasting confusion that some people are having, the first part of every chapter until later in the book will be Lily/James. Then three stars will separate it from the next part with Harry/Hermione/Ron, and the last part will be with Ron/Sara/Liza)

The sun was falling below the horizon once again, bathing a pink light on the bottom of the clouds that hung over the land like cottonballs in the sky. The creatures of the forest were either hiding and going to sleep for the night, or the nocturnal ones were starting to stir. 

Soaring over the vast forest, a young girl on a broom smelled the fresh air and enjoyed the sights. This wasn't at all like her, however. Breaking another rule, and not only going out into the forest, but using one of the school's brooms to do it. She knew she had to be careful not to be seen, or she'd be back home with Petunia faster than she'd care to be.

Lily couldn't help it, though. The last few days had weighed heavily on her. She needed this. She needed to be alone and see the beautiful sunset. Not only had the Quidditch Match broken her down (and not because Crane had lost, rather because she let down a friend), but she just didn't want to wait until tomorrow to hear the verdict of one of her friends.

"There it is," Lily smiled. She pointed her broom down towards the base of a mountain and shot down out of the sky as fast as she could. She landed as lightly as a feather and floated across the ground with such grace, one could mistake her for a fairy.

The young Witch was happy to be here. Not only did James weigh on her mind, but an encounter with Casey Crane, the seeker for Slytherin that had been "wooing" her, as he liked to call it, had left her with a bad taste in her mouth.

"Where were you, Lil?" Casey had asked.

"Casey?" Lily asked, surprised. She had been so concentrating on getting away, she didn't even notice the Slytherin team as it was walking nearby. Casey had run right over.

"Yeah, Caseyyou know, your boyfriend?" he said, a slight bit of ice in his voice. "I needed you after the match."

"Whoa, whoa, wait," Lily said, putting her hands up. "Boyfriend? I don't really remember this. I thought we were just friends."

"Oh, get off it, lass," Casey said. "You know you're going to be with me. Where were you, though? I was going to meet you after the match. We were going to go after the Gryffindor Seeker and beat the tar outta im."

"Beat him?" Lily asked, somewhat agog. "Just because he beat you at Quidditch?"

Casey's eyes wandered over, as though he was searching for something. "Yeahwhat else do you think I'd mean?"

"You're unbelieveable," Lily said loudly. "And, you're not my boyfriend!"

Lily turned and stormed off, now more determined than ever to get to a broom.

As she walked away, Crane's face turned bright red, and he clenched his fists tightly. "No one walks away from me," Casey whispered, watching her storm off. "Least of all some little nighty-blighty first year."

Now, here Lily was, walking into the quickly darkening cave. She watched her step carefully, her wand ablaze to help her see. 

Finally, she walked out into the main cavern, looking around at the great beauty before her. The pool reflected the pink tint of the sky that filtered through the opening above.

The witch walked over and looked carefully at the small stones in front of her. There were four or five little pebbles sitting on a ledge with small holes next to them. James had pushed one into a small hole to bring the whole cavern to life. Which one, though?

Lily pushed one in at random and looked around. Nothing. She looked down and pushed one of the side ones in. The whole cave came to life, but this time it was different than the last time.

The waterfall fell again, with algae falling through the flowing water and into pool, turning the water into a luminescent green, which filled the cavern with a flowing green and bluish light. The leaves on the trees seemed to fill with the green liquid, and each began to glow brilliantly.

The flower didn't open up, but hundreds of fireflies shot out from the ground and began to flow around the air before her.

"Oh, my," Lily laughed. She kicked off her shoes, dropped her robe and lifted her dress up to her knees and waded into the water, laughing at how the water sparkled when it was disturbed. "JamesI wish you were here with me," she whispered, looking at the waterfall.

Lily walked over to the base of the waterfall, splashing up water to watch as it glowed in the air. She came around behind it and smiled at the older woman who smiled in the reflection. 

Lily pulled her lips apart with her fingers and stuck her tongue out. The older lady did the same thing. Laughing heartily at the sight, Lily slipped and fell into the water. She lifted her head out and laughed at her own foolishness.

The water itself was somewhat amazing, It was so warm, and even when Lily climbed out, she didn't feel cold in the air.

The young woman walked back to the shore and sat down, resting her head on her knees that she pulled up to her chest. There, she sat, enjoying the warm air and the nighttime feel of the place for some time.

Something caught her attention a short time later. Pebbles falling in the cave. As though someone was there, running away. 

Lily stood up, her body now dry, and lifted her wand. "Is someone there?" she asked.

There was no answer. Lily looked around the cave and saw nothing but floating fireflies and a slight fog that had lifted in the water.

Suddenly, the water started to swirl around in one point at the other side of the pool. Magically, it rose from the level water and began to take a shape.

"What on earth?" Lily asked, pulling her robe and cloak on. She kept her wand pointed at it. 

The water slowly molded and took the shape of a man, tall and glowing with the same green light of the water. It walked across the surface of the water, slowly looking around at the enviroment, but continuing towards her.

As it walked, it passed through several fireflies that immediately fell to the water as they passed through its body. Lily was nervous at the sight, but nothing in her had attacked before, so she wasn't scared.

"HHello?" she asked as it neared. The watery man stopped and looked at her. It turned and looked at the waterfall, and then began to change. Suddenly, instead of a man, it took the shape of a grown woman.

"Hey," Lily smiled. "Youyou look like me. The older me."

The watery creature smiled and took a few steps closer, walking out of the water and onto the dry land.

Lily laughed and started to walk forward, but then she noticed something. The fireflies in the water had floated over towards her. The ones that had passed through the water creature were now gray and dissolving in the water. They had died not from drowning, but from age, apparently.

Lily stopped and looked at the watery woman. "What are you?" she asked.

The creature lifted its hand and pointed its fingers at the young witch. 

The creature then let out a high-pitched scream and a great wave of water shot out from its hands. Lily screamed loudly, holding her hands to her ears and jumped out of the way of the water.

Behind her, the trees that had been splashed with water shrivelled up and fell over to the ground. They were nothing more than dust in a few minutes.

"Get away from me!" Lily screamed, pointing her wand at it. She didn't know many spells, yet, as she was only a first year, but maybe she could fool it. She twisted her wand around and yelled "Abra Kedabra!" The wand shot out red fireworks straight into the creature. The algae, to Lily's surprise, caught fire within the creature, and sent it running into the pool.

Lily didn't waste any time at all. She ran to the ledge and pulled the pebble out of the two holes. She looked around as everything returned to normal. The fog and the creature were gone, too.

"Maybe it was a creature meant to protect this place," Lily whispered.

She looked around and decided it was time to go back, now. Hopping on her broom, she shot out of the cavern and went quickly back up to Hogwarts.

Several minutes after she had left, someone stepped out of the shadows of the cave. "You can come out, now, you coward," the young man said.

The creature slowly lifted out of the water and floated in a fog to the sky. "Back in the orb," he said, holding it out. The creature floated up and into the orb. 

"I knew I should have gotten a more powerful one," the young man whispered as he put the orb back into his robe. "Next time, I get one that can kill."

***

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," Ron Weasley said, plopping the book down on the table. "Its bad enough Professor Granger' has us studying for all these stupid tests coming up, but we have to look at every book around for a creature that we can't even explain."

"It just doesn't make sense," Harry said, ignoring Ron's complaining. "I mean, the only two people attacked by this thing are me and Hermione. If it was just me, we could write it off as Vold–I mean, You-Know-Who, but he's never had it out for Hermione. I don't think he even knows she exists, really."

"Maybe he knew he couldn't get you and decided to go after your friends instead?" Ron asked. 

"No, I don't think so," Harry answered. "I mean, why hasn't it gone after you, then? It's been a while since the attack, and we haven't seen any sign of the creature."

"What about Malfoy?" Ron asked. "We all know he'd love to see you gone, and he already has several problems with Hermione. He sees her as the biggest of all non-purebloods."

"Same reasoning," Hermione answered, coming from around an aisle, books stacked up in her hands. "Draco hates you, too. He's had chances for you, and hasn't taken them. Besides, I checked him out. He was asleep at the time I was attacked, and eating in the great hall when Harry was attacked."

"How did you find that out?" Harry asked.

"Peeves, believe it or not," Hermione laughed. "He dropped a bucket of water on Draco around that time at night, and a ton of people saw him at the dinner table."

"Well, then who would have it out for us besides those two?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, guys, but I have to go to bed at a decent time, now, I don't want to be up too late," Harry said, standing up. 

"Yeah, me, too," Ron said. "I'm so nervous, it being my first match and all. How do you stay so calm?"

Harry laughed. "I don't. I'm just used to it a little. Don't worry after tomorrow it gets easier."

"I'm going to be so lonely without one of you two down there cheering with me," Hermione said. 

"There's always Neville," Ron smiled. 

"After he and Draco got into that fight, I have a hard time sitting with him," Hermione sighed.

"You can always sit with me," a voice laughed from behind. The three looked up as several Hufflepuffs walked by. Cumbers Crane, the Hufflepuff Seeker was at the head of the group. "I'll keep you good company, Granger."

"Um, no thanks," Hermione answered, not even looking at the guy.

"Oh, come on, Hermione, I can even point out all the little things you won't even understand during the game," he said, leaning over her and putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, back off," Ron said, pushing Cumbers back. Harry walked in between Hermione and Cumbers, standing next to Ron. 

"Whoa, big guys," Cumbers said, smiling and leaning back. "Why don't you two kiddies back off."

Ron's face grew bright red and he started to move towards Cumbers, but Hermione held him back. "No, Ron, don't. He'll just get us all in trouble, and keep you out of tomorrow's game."

"That's right, Weasley," Cumbers laughed. "The wittle girly has te hold ye back, eh?"

Hermione's face turned bright red and she slugged him.

In an instant, six boys and girls were fighting, rolling over the tables, spitting and cursing at one another. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were giving more than they were taking, having had more than their share of fights with Slytherins. Compared to Slytherins, these Hufflepuffs, even though they were older, were pushovers.

Finally, the librarian, Snape, and McGonagall came rushing in and pulled them all apart.

"Break it up, break it up!" McGonagall screamed, holding Hermione and Ron in each arm. Ron had a bloody lip, and Hermione's eye was a little black. It would be more black and very swollen later.

"I can't believe this!" Snape yelled. "Students fighting in the library!"

"It was their fault!" Harry started yelling.

"I don't want to hear it, Potter!" McGonagall yelled.

"Potter's just jealous cause he ain't half the Seeker I am!" Cumbers yelled, almost ripping free of Snape's grasp.

"You keep quiet, Crane!" Snape hissed. "Why don't you all save it for the Pitch?"

After several minutes had passed, the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs had been separated, and Sprout had been called down to deal with the Hufflepuffs while the three Gryffindors were sitting in McGonagall's office, getting the screaming of their lives.

"and the day before a match, for pete's sake, Potter! I know you get into enough trouble, but why this, of all days? You're so very lucky that I don't believe in punishing thee whole house because of your actions. To kick you off the team would only hurt the house. You, too, Weasley. I will have to take points off the house, however! Twenty points apiece. And, if you say anything before you leave, I will take fifty like I did your first year!"

The three sighed and left. They didn't even say a word all the way back to the Common Room. When they opened the portrait, dozens of Gryffindors looked at them, eyes wide open. Instantly, the room flushed with energy.

"Did you really fight Crane!?" one of them asked.

"Umyeah?" Ron answered.

A small cheer ran through the room. "It's about time!" someone yelled. 

"Way to go! I hope you slugged him once for me, Granger!" another yelled.

"Can't believe someone had the guts"

"You'd a thought he was a Slytherin or something"

"heard even some Hufflepuffs were happy!"

Harry and Ron couldn't help but let little smiles slip out. Hermione, however was beaming. "That's right!" she yelled. "Hit im upside the head we did!" 

***

For the next several days, wherever Ron Potter, Sara Weasley, and Liza Crane went, whispers and finger-pointing were sure to follow. The news of the attack had shot through the school. No one was sure what really happened, but they had heard that Liza had been knocked out by a desk, and some creature brought her back.

Many people, especially Slytherins thought that Ron had knocked out Liza, and were caught doing stuff they shouldn't have, so they cooked up a fake story to get out of trouble.

Word, of course, reached home, and owls had sent letters from worried parents. Ron's mom sent a very long letter telling him to tell her what had happened in detail. Of course, he wasn't going to do that. She would just come down here and embarrass him. Sara's dad, for whom Ron was named, sent a letter asking if she was okay, then making fun of her for being just like her uncles Fred and George. Liza got a howler.

Her father had sent a very nasty howler that exploded on the table before Liza even got to open it. The whole hall had to cover their ears to try to drown out the sound. Liza had been so embarrassed. 

"Is he still mad you're in Gryffindor?" Sara asked. "I mean, c'mon, it's been over two years, now, since the hat thought you should come here."

"He's even more mad that I'm friends with you guys," Liza whispered sadly. "Thinks Potters and Weasleys have never been anything but blowhards and fakes."

"Maybe if our fathers just all met, they could"

"They went to school together, Ron," Liza said. "Why do you think my father hates your dad so much?"

"It's just thatnot many people hate my dad," Ron said. "I mean, normally, I hate that, but it's still weird when someone does."

"Well, you have to understand, Ron," Sara interrupted, "Your dad does have a way of getting into and out of trouble an awful lot. Makes some people very suspicious, you know?"

"Yeah?" Ron asked "Your dad gets in more trouble, and your whole family is notorious for troublemakers."

"Yeah?" Sara asked. "Well, at least my dad can beat up your dad."

The three all looked at each other for a moment, unsure what to say. Then, they all burst out into laughter. 

"Okay, I have to go," Ron said, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Wood said to be in the locker room early. Undoubtedly, he's got some long speech planned."

"Good luck!" Sara and Liza yelled. "We'll be rooting for ya!"

After a few minutes of eating, Sara turned to Liza. "What is it? Is your letter getting you down that much? Just don't worry about it."

"No, no, it's not that," Liza said, pushing her bowl away. "It's justwhy did thatthing help me? Why did it attack you two and help me?"

Sara shook her head. "I don't know. I'm sorry, but I don't. Let's just not worry about it today, okay? For today, let's just go root on Ron, and not worry about Foggy."

"Foggy?"

"Yeah, it's my little name for the woman," Sara laughed.

"What about Dusty?" Liza asked.

"Nope, She was only Dusty once. She was foggy twice. So, she's foggy."

"Well, what if she's made of, say, toilet water three times?" Liza asked.

"Then we'll just call her'Icky,' I guess," Sara laughed.

The two stood up and walked away from the table laughing.

***


	6. On Any Given Saturday

Chapter 6 **__**

Chapter 6

~ On Any Given Saturday ~

"Oy! C'mon, where's the ref? Where's the ref?!" Remus yelled out to the Pitch.

"Rush the field, rush the field!" Sirus screamed, trying to climb over Lupin.

"Would you guys knock it off?" James yelled. "They're gonna kick us out!"

"Oh, you're just jealous of us cause your mouth isn't nearly as big as ours!" Sirius laughed.

Peter just sat nearby looking and giggling. 

"Ignore them," James snickered, turning to the very pretty first year sitting with them. "They're not happy unless we all get kicked out of someplace at least once a week."

"Once a day, fair lady," Sirius corrected. "Record hasn't been broken, yet."

"Record?" Lily asked. "What record?"

"The record for least amount of time someone's been at a Quidditch match before being kicked out," James explained. "Remus claims it was only 35 seconds, and he intends on breaking it."

"Well," Lily laughed, looking around the empty stands at the Quidditch Pitch. "It certainly explains why we're here."

"Oh, yeah, we break in once in a while and practice our Getting-thrown-out' yells. Someday, we'll be yelling at James and getting thrown out," Lupin said.

"I dream of that day," Sirius laughed, his hands together.

Lily smiled at James and lowered her voice while Peter joined the other two in yelling at the empty stadium. "I'm glad you're okay," she whispered. "I was so worried about how mad you were."

"No, Lil, I'm sorry for being so hurt. It was really childish, actually. I should have trusted you."

Lily sighed. "You know, for someone who's younger than Casey, you sure are so much more grown up."

"Yeah, well, don't commit to that until you've hung around the Marauders for a while," James said, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, you certainly have interestingfriends," Lily laughed.

Sirius's head poked around Lily's, looking at James. "She likes us!" he yelled. "She really, really likes us! OY! REMUS! SHE LIKES US!"

Lupin, standing out in the middle of the field, beating up a fake referee turned around and gave a thumbs-up, then turned back to the fake ref.

"NO, REMUS, YOU HAVE TO SEND HIM TO THE SAHARA! CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT?" Sirius yelled, running out to the Pitch.

Lily let out more laughter.

"They're reallynot usually soenergetic. It's just that they act like this when someoneis around," James said, trying to avoid Lily's eyes.

"New?" Lily asked. 

"Well, I meanyou know, pretty," he answered.

"Ooooh," Lily smiled. "You should see how my friendser, my muggle friends acted around guys."

"How?" James asked.

"They were always running after them, trying to kiss them and what not. It was embarrassing, really."

"Did you do that?" James asked.

"Lord, no." Lily answered. "I wasn't popular enough, really. I just sort of stayed by myself. Coming here was the best thing that ever happened to me, really."

"THERE HE IS!" Sirius' voice suddenly boomed over the stadium. He was talking into his wand, which was now blaring out into the stadium. "JAMES POTTER, SEEKER FOR THE GRYFFINDORS! Listen to that crowd roar!"

James threw both hands in the air, taking in the imaginary applause. Lily laughed and clapped loudly, as did Remus and Peter. 

"JAMES! JAMES! JAMES!" the loud voice boomed.

"Hey, now what's going on in there!" a voice came from the locker rooms.

"Oh, man! It's the gamekeeper!" Peter yelled. "Let's get out of here!"

James grabbed Lily's hand and all of them quickly ran out of the stadium before they were caught. Each was roaring with laughter, tears at their eyes.

Lily couldn't remember having so much fun since she had come there. She had even forgotten about the monster that attacked her the previous night. Something that would come back to haunt her.

***

Harry, Ron, Angelina, Alicia, and Katie all sat in their scarlet robes, leaning against the walls as the eleven o'clock hour approached. Above, the stands were thundering with noise from the crowd that had already filled the stadium.

Fred and George Weasley, the new captains of the Gryffindor team were doing their best Oliver Wood impersonation, trying to get the team ready.

"And while there's no denying that we're a little out of shape" George said.

"It's been two years, now, since we really had a match," Fred said.

"But, they're out of shape, too, right?" George added.

"Are you two done, yet?" Katie finally asked. "You're not making sense."

"Ron, are you ready?" Fred asked.

Ron was almost trembling, he was so nervous. "Umy–yeah. I'm ready."

"Relax," Harry said. "The game doesn't rest in your lap. You can't lose it for us. We have three great Chasers, and they'll keep the game away from you. Just get into a rhythm and try to stop them when you can, okay?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah."

"Don't worry, Ron," George laughed. "It's going to be just like at home. If you can stop Charlie and Bill's attacks, you can stop the Slytherin, easy."

"Yeah, but don't they play dirty?" Ron asked nervously.

"No worse than we do at home," Fred answered.

"Okay, guys–

"And Girls!" Alicia added.

"–And Girls, let's hit the Pitch."

The group walked out of the locker room and out onto the field. When they came out, they were met with an equal amount of cheers and hisses. Flags and banners waved all over the place in both colors. 

It seemed word of the fight between Harry and Cumbers had spread throughout the school, and it had split the school in half, almost. Hufflepuff, feeling like Harry Potter was trying to cut them off at every chance waved Slytherin flags around and hissed at the Gryffindors.

Cumbers Crane was at the front of the Hufflepuffs, yelling and leading the group around him in a chorus of "We hate Harry," the new song written by Draco Malfoy.

"Ignore it, Harry!" Fred yelled. "They ripped off the We hate Malfoy' song we wrote last year. Same tune and everything!"

The Slytherin were seated behind one goal, and the Gryffindors the other, both sides yelling and cheering or hissing as loudly as they could. The Ravenclaw section was somewhat confused. They didn't know who to cheer for, as they really didn't like Cumbers or Slytherin, but they felt pressure from Hufflepuff and Slytherin to cheer for that team. Most Ravenclaws still cheered for Gryffindor, however.

The Slytherin team came out, and the group spread out onto the field, ready for the whistle to begin.

"Look at the little Weasley!" Draco yelled from the Pitch. "He looks like he's about to pee his pants!"

"Ignore him, Ron!" Hermione yelled from the stands. Hagrid was sitting next to her waving and smiling.

The whistle blew, and the teams were up in the air.

"Oh, and they're off!" Lee's voice boomed out over the stadium.

It was a beautiful sunny day, with mild winds, just perfect weather, in Harry's opinion. Not like the cold and rain they had had back in his second year. That was simply an awful day, regardless of the fact they won.

Harry soared high above the rest of the players, looking around for the snitch, trying to find whatever glint of gold he could in the large field.

Suddenly, Draco came buzzing right behind him. He was darting by and charging ahead like he had already spotted the snitch and was getting it right now. Harry looked ahead quickly, but didn't see it. 

"Uh-uh, Malfoy, not going to fall for it," he whispered, and looked around for the hints of gold.

Harry listened to Lee as he called out the action to the crowd. "Slytherin moves down the field, pass to Jeter, to MichaelsOH! What a steal by Gryffrindor Katie! The beautiful girl moves back across the field with such grace! No wonder she's considered a goddess by even the Slytherin's!"

"Lee!" McGonagall's voice boomed out.

"Sorry, Prof," Lee said. "Katie passes to Alicia, Alicia to Angelina and back to Katie. Katie moves up and around, SCORE!"

"Gryffindor up ten zip!"

"Slytherin moves the Quaffle up the field, Jeter to Michaels, Oh, who just barely misses being smashed by the Bludger. Aim better next time, Fred!"

"Lee!"

"Michaels moves around with a poor pass back to Jeter, Jeter passes it off to Slipps, Slipps to Jeter, who narrowly avoids Chaser Angelina's steal, he moves around to Ron, the new keeper for Gryffindor, he shoots, SCOR–No, wait! What a save! Can you believe that? Weasley reached out and snatched it just before it went in the furthest ring! Wood would be proud!"

"Lee!"

Harry smiled widely. Ron made his first stop. Harry had to dodge the bludger one more time, then the Slytherin beater who took a whack at him as he passed, then watched as Draco came shooting by him again, acting like he was going for the snitch. Then, Harry though of it.

Harry made his eyes go wide, and pointed down low. He lowered his broom handle and shot to the ground as fast as he could. He didn't dare look back, but he could tell Draco was fast after him. Harry's Firebolt was faster than Draco's Nimbus, but Harry went a little bit slower on purpose to lead Draco on. Draco caught up even with Harry. His eyes were wide as can be, and he started throwing elbows into Harry, trying to knock him away.

Suddenly, Harry shot up, trying to pull off a successful Wronski Feint, but he thought he had pulled up too soon. The crowd cheered loudly. Harry looked back and saw he was wrong. Draco had been so intent on beating Harry, he couldn't pull up, and slammed into the ground. 

Draco shook off the landing and hopped back on his broom, madder now than before.

Lee was laughing louder than ever over the stadium.

"That was beautiful, Harry, just–"

"Lee, if you can't stop, I'll turn you into a–"

"OH, and another brilliant save by Weasley. The score now, Gryffindor fifty, Slytherin nothing! The shutout continues behind the brilliant goalkeeping of Ron Weasley!"

Harry, floating high above, looked around the field. Then, he spotted it. It was floating around lazily not far from where they had just pulled off a Wronski Feint. Harry pulled his broom down and shot towards the ground. He looked up at Draco who just laughed and yelled, "You can't fool me twice, stupid!"

Harry smiled and shot down to the ground. He dodged several attacks, including one by Slytherin chasers to shoot through him on their sticks. 

With hardly any effort at all, Harry reared up and grabbed the snitch. He held it up high for Draco to see. Draco's mouth hung wide open, and his face turned bright red.

"Oh, that was so beautiful!" Lee yelled. "I have never seen a better played match! Gryffindor wins! Gryffindor wins!"

The crowd cheered. Even Most of the Hufflepuffs were amazed by just how well the game had been played. Ron was carried off the field by his brothers, and people talked for years and years about just how bad Gryffindor beat Slytherin that year.

Hermione ran down to the field and threw her arms around Harry, laughing. "You should have seen the look on Cumbers' face when you pulled off that dive!"

The two walked off with the crowd, yelling and cheering, ready for a night of celebrating.

Just before Harry left the stadium, however, he swore he had seen something out of the corner of his eyes. He tried to look up at what looked like a small dirt storm in the stadium, but the crowd's motion kept moving him along. Could it have been the creature?

***

Since the glory days, so long ago, Gryffindor hadn't won a single Cup championship. Not only had they not won the championship, but for the last few years, they hadn't even won a single match. Two of the three games last year brought shutouts to the Scarlet Clad team.

Hufflepuff had won several championships lately, but the biggest team the last three years had been Slytherin.

This year, however, was different. Gryffindor had a new Seeker, a new Keeper, and two new Chasers, and had practiced almost constantly since the year began. The big question was, of course, could Ron Potter follow in his famous Dad's footsteps and win the Cup for Gryffindor again? The Slytherin's all said he was probably just like his mom.

Ron rubbed his face in his hands and looked down at the floor. His muscles ached from nerves, and his hands kept shaking a little. He was good, there was no doubt, but he didn't know how good. He hadn't gone against another team like this ever before. Just before he walked out to the pitch, an owl flew in with a letter from his dad wishing him good luck, and wishing he could be there to see. The letter said he knew that Ron would be too nervous if Harry did show up, and that was part of the reason he couldn't come. Ron smiled, understanding.

Ron walked out onto the field with the rest of the Gryffindors, waving to the crowd who cheered for them as they came out. All the crowd applauded, except for one small section where the Slytherins sat. They hissed at the Scarlet clad players.

Clouds overcast the sky, and rain was threatening to come down. Ron had already prepared his glasses to keep dry in case it did rain. The cold air and rain had already caused a light fog on the ground, and it would make the snitch that much harder to find.

The crowd roared as the players all took to the air. Ron, remembering what his father taught him, went higher than the rest of the players, and started looking around. He could hear the action below, but after only a few seconds, there seemed to be an odd amount of commotion coming from below.

Ron looked down and could see Sara and Liza at the top of the stadium waving their arms, trying to point down to the ground.

Ron looked to the ground to see the fog circling below. "NO!" Ron yelled. The other players and much of the crowd stopped to look at the swirling fog. Slowly, but surely, the fog took the form of a very tall woman.

Ron gritted his teeth, pulled out his wand, pointed his broom down to the ground, and shot off after it, trying to move the others all out of the way of the fog.

"Get away from it!" Ron yelled. As he shot down, something flashed nearby. The snitch was sitting in the air just about halfway down. Instinctively, Ron reached out, pulled the snitch down and put it in his pocket. The crowd, or at least those still watching, roared, as Gryffindor won its first match in some time.

However, even more important than that, was the creature stirring below.

Sara and Liza charged down the stairs, as well, trying to get to the foggy girl.

The creature looked around wildly, like a trapped animal, now knowing what to do. It looked up at Ron, who was charging down and screeched a loud noise. The crowd all held their hands over their ears.

Foggy reached out her hands and shot a blast of water directly at Ron. Ron swerved on his broom and swung around. He pointed his wand and yelled, "Stupefy!" The fog disappated, swirled around, and reformed nearby.

It reached out with its hand and shot another blast of water from its foggy hands. The water, this time, hit one of the Gryffindor chasers. A girl named Samantha. She screamed as her body began to twist and contort. She suddenly began aging rapidly, and she fell from her broom.

Ron dropped to the ground next to Samantha, who was screaming in pain. He looked up, mad as could be and pointed his wand at the creature. "Firos!" he yelled, sending a blaze of fire from his wand. The wand spread throughout the creature, sending it screeching away through the tunnel. It was gone before anyone could see where it was going.

The girl beside Ron stopped screaming finally. 

"Samantha?" Ron asked, looking down at her. Her eyes were closed, and she looked about eighty years old, but she was still breathing.

"I put a spell on her," Madam Scione, the ref said. "It'll stop the aging until Madam Pomfry will know what to do."

The crowd around mumbled to one another. 

It was a victory, one that Gryffindor should be celebrating. But, now, the school was in panic, and no one had the time to worry about something as remote as Quidditch.

***


	7. Fear and Loathing in Hogwarts

Chapter 7 **__**

Chapter 7

~ Fear and Loathing in Hogwarts ~

"I don't understand, what happened?" Lily asked, sitting in the Headmaster's office. On either side of the young girl was Professor Twittle, the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, and Grendle, the groundskeeper at the school. He often worked with a young man named Hagrid who kept an eye on the animals used around the school.

Sitting across from Lily at the desk was a man with a very long white beard and hair. He was just recently made headmaster at the school, but Lily had heard he was a great professor before that. 

Behind them all, yelling loudly was one of the board members for the school. "I can't believe that you, Dumbledore, couldn't do a better job keeping an eye on this school. Really! Wild beasts set loose on the Hufflepuff house! Attacks and fortunately, no one was hurt. That's the only reason the board doesn't fire you right now!"

Dumbledore smiled as he looked at the young girl sitting in the chair. Ignoring the yelling board member, he asked her, "Lily Evans, am I right?"

Lily nodded carefully.

"Don't worry, dear, for you have nothing to worry about, we just want to ask you a few questions," Dumbledore said softly.

"Nothing to worry about?" the man yelled. "This–this mudblood let loose a creature and she has nothing to worry about?"  
"Mr. Crane!" Professor Twittle yelled. "Whatever may have happened, you most certainly will not use that term in this room!"

"What is going on?" Lily asked, her green eyes afire. "I'm so scared, Professor Dumbledore. I didn't let anything loose."

"Where were you two nights ago, Ms. Evans?" Dumbledore asked.

Lily thought for a minute. "II was at the Quidditch Game," she answered.

"And then?"

"Then I wentthe grounds," she said.

"To set find your creature?" Crane asked.

Lily turned and looked at the man. He looked identical to Casey, except he was balding and bigger around the waist. "NO!" she yelled. "I went to a secret place!"

"What secret place?" Grendle asked.

"II can't say. I promised I wouldn't tell anyone," Lily said.

"Lily," Professor Dumbledore said, walking around and sitting on the front of his desk, "If you can't tell us where it is, then it'll only hurt you. Please, I think your friend James won't mind."

"How did you know" Lily started, then thought the better of it. "Um, okay. It's inside a mountain, there. Where the creeks meet."

"Impossible," Grendle snapped. "There is no place where the creeks meet. I know that whole valley and forest by heart."

"No, no, it's there, I could show you!" Lily cried.

"Why don't you stop all these lies, and just tell us how you conjured up that Incubus?" Crane yelled.

Lily shook in her chair. Half of her fear, now, was from being in trouble, and the other half was from the Incubus. She recently read about them. Creatures summoned by powerful wizards to protect families. They were reported to be vicious and powerful. Often, it would take several very powerful wizards to stop one Incubus.

"A–an Incubus attacked Hufflepuff?" Lily asked quietly. "W–what did it look like?"

"It was mostly made of water, though it turned into fog, just before it left," Twittle answered. "It took some strong magic to ward it off."

"Oh, no," Lily whispered, holding her head in her hands. "I did it. I set it free."

"What?" Dumbledore asked, very surprised. He leaned down and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I was in the cave, and I put the wrong stone down the whole," she whispered. "I set it free."

Dumbledore looked up at Twittle, who shook his head slowly.

"See?" Crane yelled. "I knew this little mu–this little girl set it loose!"

"I never–" Lily cried, tears flowing down fast, "I never meant for anyone to get hurt!"

Lily leaned forward and put her head in Dumbledore's shoulders. Her sobs were making her whole body shake.

"Grendle, why don't you take Ms. Evans back to the Ravenclaw Common Room and make sure she gets upstairs, okay?" Dumbledore said. He pulled Lily back and smiled. "Ms. Evans, it'll be okay, understand? You haven't done anything wrong, so don't you worry."

"Albus Dumbledore!" Crane started to yell, but Twittle turned and faced him down. Crane was a very large man, but Twittle could scare anyone into silence.

Grendle took Lily's hand and left the room, talking softly to the young girl. 

"Dumbledore, if you don't take action–" Crane began.

"She couldn't have released the Incubus, Mr. Crane," Dumbledore said as though nothing was wrong. "She's a first year. She's never, as you so eloquently put it, even been around magic before, and it takes a very powerful wizard to control Incubae. It would have to have been done by a wizarding family of many generations. One which has had an Incubus under control for some time, so as to keep its loyalty to a young student here. Lily certainly doesn't have the knowledge or family background to control an Incubus."

Crane's face was red, going on purple. "Just wait until I tell the Hufflepuff parents what you are doing. A student has admitted doing it, and yet you do nothing! Just you wait, Dumbledore!"

Crane stormed out of the room. Twittle turned, large smile on his face.

"Stupid bloke. Never did like im. Always acted like he knew more'n me when e was ere," Twittle laughed. "So, if you know Evans didn't do it, why didn't you tell her that? She's going to feel quite bad for a while, now, y'know?"

"Yes, that is unfortunate, Twittle," Dumbledore said, looking out the window. "I hate to do something like this, but, if everyone thinks she did it, it will take the heat off whoever is doing it. He will slip up eventually, then, when he thinks no one is looking for him."

"Sounds kind of risky, Albus," Twittle answered. "What about the girl?"

"She's going to need an adult to trust her, Edward," Dumbledore said, looking back to Twittle. "I was hoping you could fit the role."

"Never really liked bein' a role model, Albus," Twittle said, rubbing his chin.

"Too bad," Dumbledore laughed. "You became one when you took the job here."

***

The Gryffindor Common Room was so packed with students, that they poured out into the hallway, where the celebrations continued. This was nothing new, really, the Gryffindor beating of Slytherin was now an annual event, but never before had Gryffindor beaten Slytherin so bad. Neither, so far, had anyone seen such a well played match. Some were saying that the cup should go to Gryffindor right now, and don't even bother with the last matches.

Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were trying to come over and join the celebrations, mingling with the Gryffindors, but the party never got out of hand. McGonagall and Sprout were there, moving through the students and making sure everyone stayed in line. It was a bit of a downer, really, having them there, but it was much safer this way.

All night, Ron and Harry hadn't been able to so much as see each other, they were so busy talking with everyone who wanted to shake their hands or congratulate them. Ron was the hero of the night, and he was soaking up every inch of the attention he could get.

"Nice grab, Harry!" one of the students yelled.

"Yeah, thanks!" Harry yelled.

"You sure made Malfoy look like a fool!" another yelled.

"Uh, huh!"

Harry felt a tap on his shoulder and reached around and shook it, thinking it was just another student wanting a handshake. He reached around and shook it lightly. 

"Oh, thanks, Harry," Hermione said rubbing her hand on her robe. "At least get the punch off your hands before you do that."

"Oh, sorry," Harry said. "I didn't know it was you."

"I haven't been able to get to you. Ron's impossible to get near, he has so many people around him."

"Yeah, he's really enjoying it. I'm happy for him."

"You want to get out of here and get some quiet?" Hermione asked.

"Okay, I want to talk anyway," Harry answered.

The two slid their way through the crowd, and out the portrait hole. They then made their way through the outside crowd, Harry waving and shaking hands with anyone who yelled at him. Finally, they were free.

"Thank goodness," Hermione said, looking over her shoulder. "You'd think Gryffindor had never won a match before or something."

"Yeah, well, it was a good match," Harry said.

"What did you want?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot," Harry answered. "Did you see anything funny at the field today?"

"You mean besides Draco's face when you caught the snitch?" Hermione asked. "No, not really. Except Ron's goalkeeping. He stopped them all right, but he looked hilarious doing it."

"No, no, I mean, you know, that water creature we keep running into," Harry said.

"No, why?"

"I thought I saw something on the Pitch. It looked like the creature, only made out of dirt," Harry answered. "Have you been able to find anything, yet on it?"

"No," Hermione answered. "I spent some time on it today at the Library after the match, but I couldn't find anything at all. Let's go down to the Pitch and see if we could find anything."

The two walked out of the school and made their way through the nighttime air to the Stadium, carefully getting past the locked gates and out onto the Pitch.

"Wow," Harry said when they walked out onto the field. "I never really looked at everything from down here."

"What do you mean? You practice here all the time." Hermione answered.

"I know, but I mean, I never really look up at the rings, or at the sky from the field. It's all soserene."

"Yeah, well, look back down at the field, we have to find some clues or something," Hermione answered. "Where did you see it?"

"I didn't really see it," Harry said. "I thought I saw it out of the corner of my eye as I was being carried out. Over there."

The two walked over to the dirt patch in the ground close to the center of the Pitch. 

"Look, it's swirled around. Something was here, alright," Hermione said. "It would have taken a human several hours to place the dirt here so perfectly."

"Why would anyone bother?" Harry asked.

"Exactly," Hermione answered. "No one would. It would be stupid to do out here where no one comes."

"Look, the grass twirls there, too," Harry said, pointing at the ground near the dirt. "It goes in a line out of the stadium."

"Well, let's follow it."

The two then followed the trail out of the stadium and to the forest. "Well, end of the line for tonight," Harry said. 

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked. "The trail keeps going."

"I know, but this isn't a good part of the forest," Harry answered. "Let's wait and come back during the day."

"Shh!" Hermione said, taking Harry's hand. She yanked him back into the trees and behind some bushes.

"What is–"

"Shh!" Hermione whispered. "Someone's coming."

The two crouched behind a bush and watched as someone came down from the stadium and walked into the forest, continuing past them and down a trail that went deep into the forest. 

"Cumbers?" Hermione asked.

"What's he doing here?" Harry asked.

The two slowly stood and followed him.

"I'll bet he has something to do with this," Hermione said quietly. The two followed at a good distance, so as to not be heard.

***

"Ron Potter?" Longbottom asked, looking through the Portrait hole. "I just thought you'd like to know, Samantha's going to be okay. Madam Pomfrey said she's dealt with this before, and she fixed Samantha right up. She'll sleep tonight in the hospital wing, and be back up tomorrow. Pass it along, okay?"

"Yes, Professor," Ron answered. He brushed his brown hair back and put his glasses on before he walked back out of the room.

Quietly, Ron walked down the hall and into the Commons Room of Gryffindor. "She's going to be okay!" Ron said loudly. "She'll be back tomorrow."

Everyone started talking at once. Not since the days of Voldemort had anyone been so scared at Hogwarts. No one knew what was going on, or where they could hide. Parents were beginning to pull students out of school, unsure of their safety. 

Ron went over to the chairs with Sara and Liza, who pulled up a cup of tea for Ron. "You okay?" Liza asked.

"Yeah, are you?" Ron asked.

"A little creeped out's all," Liza answered. "I don't understand why this thing insists on killing everything around but me."

"It's an Incubus, it feels it must protect you," a hoarse sounding voice came from behind. Ron looked up and smiled widely.

"Professor Black!" Ron laughed. "What are you doing down here?"

Sirius smiled and sat down in one of the chairs. "Just seeing as how my grand-god-son is doing."

"What's an Inucbus?" Sara asked. 

"They're powerful demons conjured up to protect families," Sirius answered. "The Crane family conjured this water demon up centuries ago. The loyalty is so implanted within it, it feels it must protect Liza."

"Protect Liza?" Ron asked. "From who?"

"From you two," Sirius laughed. "Y'see, your families, especially yours, Ron, have been competing with the Cranes for a couple of generations. It sees you as an enemy."

"But, we're not enemies," Liza said. "Can't I talk to it and make it understand?"

"No. If your Dad or his Dad would have done that, it would have saved us all a whole lot of trouble, but as is, you can't."

"Why not?" Liza asked.

"Because, the Incubus is no longer under your family's control. Ron's parents and grandparents, as well as Ron himself made sure of that."

"What?" Ron asked. "How did I make sure of that?"  
"Oh, that's right," Sirius said, rubbing his chin in thought. "It hasn't happened, yet, has it?"

"Whoa, whoa, Professor," Sara said, putting her hand up. "You're not making any sense at all. What are you talking about?"

Sirius sighed. "I can't really say. If I do, I might change history. Besides, I don't really know what happens this time around. The future is as curious to me as it is to you. Right now, all I can say is this: Investigate. Look into things, and find out what an Incubus really is. Also, don't worry about the rules of the forest. I won't be so hard about them with you three. Now, I have to go, so good luck!"

"Wait, Grandpa!" Ron yelled.

"Really, I have to go," Sirius smiled. He turned and walked out of the room, smiling and waving to other students who yelled to him.

"Now what?" Sara asked. 

"Now, I guess we should go look around at the library. Maybe we can find something," Ron answered. 

"Is that always your answer?" Sara asked. "Go to the library and look?"

"Do you have a better suggestion?" Ron asked.

"Wellno," Sara said.

"You two are impossible," Liza said. "Let's go tomorrow, okay?"

***


	8. Peicing the Puzzle Together

**_Chapter 8_**

**_~ Piecing the Puzzle Together ~_**

The curtains drawn shut, Lily laid with her head in her pillow the rest of the afternoon. She was so glad that Ravenclaw didn't have any classes this afternoon, as she really didn't think she could handle any more students staring at her for much longer.

Night had come, and by now word had reached parents of the attack, and many of the parents had come to the school, demanding that young Lily Evans be expelled. To help ease their worry, a teacher was now watching over in the Ravenclaw Common Room at all times to make sure that Lily didn't try to sneak off or anything.

Lily just wanted to be alone. It wasn't hard, as everyone was avoiding her as though she had the plague. No one wanted to be associated with her, not even Sally, her best friend at the school.

Lily shot up in her bed when she heard tapping on the window. She rubbed her eyes, and walked across the dark room, trying not to fall over any chairs or the like.

She pulled down the lock and opened the window and smiled at the sight before her. The Marauders had come out in full force.

"Hey," James whispered from outside the window. "We couldn't get in to Ravenclaw, so we came up this way!"

"Hey, Lily!" Sirius and Remus whispered, waving and trying to put their heads in through the window. Remus turned to Sirius, "Now, we've seen inside a Ravenclaw girl's room. Only two more houses to go!"

"What are you doing?" Lily asked, looking over her shoulder to make sure no one was coming in.

"We're going to bust you out," James said, pushing the others back. "We know you didn't do it, and we want to help you find out who did."

Lily laughed and leaned out the window. "I love you guys!"

"Yeah, well we've gotten into a fair amount of trouble ourselves," Sirius said, looking down to the castle.

James took Lily's hand and pulled her out onto his broom. He pulled the handle around and the four brooms slid through the sky back towards the broom closets.

"We have to get these back before the Flying Professor knows we took them!" Peter whispered. "She'll be very upset if she sees we have them."

"It would just be easier if they let first years bring our own," James said.

"Yeah, well, I imagine that you would just get into more trouble, wouldn't you, James?" Lily asked.

"Okay, yeah, I would, but that's besides the point," James smiled.

The four brooms swept over the great hall looking down at the dozen or so people eating a late snack at the tables, then over to the closets, where they put the brooms away quickly and turned to the forest.

"Kinda risky going out there this late, isn't it?" Peter asked, looking into the darkness.

"It's okay," Sirius answered. "Nothing to worry about out there, right Remus?"

"Yeah, the wolves are down not far from the lake tonight," Lupin answered, moving down into the forest.

"Where are we going," Lily asked James, looking into his eyes.

"Down to the cave," James answered. "Look for clues or something."

"Clues?" Lily asked.

"Yeah…the cave doesn't have any creatures in it. Someone set you up."

"Why?" Lily asked, dodging a branch that was sweeping back from Sirius.

"Don't really know," Sirius answered. "James already has several enemies. Maybe you just picked one of them up or something?"

The four made their way down the dark, winding path. They joked and laughed along the way. However, they didn't know someone had been watching them ever since they first stepped foot into the forest.

"Well, now…I wonder what Professor Twittle would have to say about this?" Snape asked under his breath, turning to the castle.

***

"I swear I saw him go down this way," Hermione said, whispering to Harry over her shoulder. "But the path just ends."

Harry pushed past Hermione and put his hands against the leaves at the end of the path. "No, it's just overgrown, that's all. I bet no one's really been here in a long while."

Harry and Hermione pushed through the entrance and ducked as a huge swarm of bats shot over their heads and out the cave entrance. The bats were closely followed by something else that glowed with a deep blue resonance.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. It came from that way, though."

Harry stood and walked through the tunnels with Hermione until it suddenly opened up, and a great cavern stood before them. A huge pool of water was off to the left, while an underground forest spread out all around them.

"It–It's beautiful, Harry," Hermione said, a wide smile across her face. "Look at this!"

She pushed a small pebble into one of the holes on a rock slab. Suddenly, the cave came to life. A large waterfall fell from the rocks and into the pool, bathing the whole cave in a green luminescence. Fireflies came to life, filling the cave with their twinkling.

Harry's eyes widened and he looked around trying to take it all in.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked. "Why has no one ever said anything about this place?"

Harry didn't answer. Something caught his attention. He thought he had seen someone older looking not far away, by the waterfall. He kicked off his shoes and rolled his pantlegs up, preparing for an icy cold pool. He was surprised when it was very temperate. 

"What are you doing, Harry?" Hermione asked. 

Harry walked to the waterfall and laughed. Staring back at him in the water's reflection was his dad. His dad smiled and winked at him, rubbing the back of his head. 

"It's my dad!" Harry laughed, turning to Hermione. "I can see him in the waterfall!"

Hermione kicked off her shoes and ran into the water. She ran up beside Harry and gasped. Another, older woman was now standing beside Harry's Dad. It wasn't Harry's mom, though.

"Harry, I don't think it's your dad," she said, her hand over her mouth. "Unless he had a scar just like yours on his forehead."

"You're right," Harry said, looking closer. "It–it's me. Look, he's got my mom's eyes, too."

"Then, that must be me," Hermione said with a smile. "I–I'm beau–"

She couldn't finish it. She kept her hand over her mouth while the older woman looking back from the waterfall smiled and waved. She wore glasses, and a few gray hairs were showing here and there, but she looked very vibrant, very smart, and very beautiful.

The two stood for a few minutes, looking into the water's reflection.

"Where is Harry and Hermione?" Ron asked, looking around the crowd.

"Don't know," Fred answered, jumping up and down. "They left a little while ago, I guess."

"Where?" Ron asked, looking a little worried. "They aren't supposed to go off without me."

"Out of the hall, I think," George yelled, trying to be heard over the crowd and the noise.

Ron shook his head and walked out of the room. He went down the hallway and smiled. "Hermione?" He asked, looking at the girl walking from down the hallway. 

Hermione didn't answer. She looked odd, really. She seemed to be glowing.

"Hey, Hermione, we're not supposed to split up, remember? Something could attack us."

Hermione walked into the light, and Ron's eyes went wide. It wasn't Hermione. It was the watery creature.

Before Ron could say anything, the creature raised its arms and shot a blast of water out, soaking Ron. It quickly turned and darted down the hall before anyone could see it.

"Ron!" a girl screamed.

Ron, in agony reached up and took the girl's hand as she bent over him. "Ginny," Ron whispered, his body contorting and aging rapidly. "Get help."

Ginny nodded and took off running down the hall, screaming at the top of her lungs.

Ron looked up at the ceiling, trying not to show the pain he was in. "Harry?" he asked. "Where are you?"

***

For three days, now, whenever Ron, Sara, and Liza had a free moment, they spent it in the library, trying to find anything they could on creatures made of fog or water. There were several creatures that lived in water or fog, that could use fog or water, or that just liked fog or water, but none that they could find that were composed of one or the other.

"I don't know," Liza said, leaning back in her seat. "I don't think we're going to find anything."

"We can't just give up," Ron answered. "I'm tired, too, but the only answers we're going to find are here."

"You can't take the library out of Ron," Sara whispered to Liza. "He just loves to look through here. Probably has half the books memorized already."

"What was Professor Black talking about?" Liza asked. "I mean, he said he didn't want to change history? How would telling us about the creature change history?"

"No idea," Ron said, not even lifting his head from the book. 

"He did say, however, we should look down by the forest," Sara said. "That sure would beat the heck out of looking through here."

Ron slammed his book shut. "Yeah, my head hurts from all the reading. Let's head down there and see what we can find. Besides, it's not just anyone that Professor Black gives permission to go down to the forest. I've wanted to go down there since we first came here."

The three put their books on the shelving cart and walked out of the library. When they exited the castle, rubbing their eyes in the sunlight, they turned and walked down towards the Quidditch Stadium. 

"Why are we going this way?" Liza asked. "The main part of the forest with the good paths is the other way."

"Remember the fog?" Ron asked.

"You mean the fog outside the window the other day?" Sara answered. "Yeah."

"It wasn't on the other side. It was this way. I want to look here, first."

The three cut down through the woods and followed the windy paths. Here and there on the ground were old, aged plants and trees. They had rotted and aged quickly. Ron followed the path with the aged plants until he came to the end of the path.

"Well, that's just great," Liza said, throwing her arms into the air. "Dead end."

"Maybe it isn't here after all," Sara said, leaning against the foliage that marked the end of the trail. She let out a yelp as she fell through the foliage and into a cave.

Ron and Liza darted through, following her. "A cave?" Ron asked, looking around.

"Let's see where it goes," Liza said, a smile on her face.

The three followed the path and ducked as a dozen bats flew over their heads. The ceiling above seemed to be alive, it was covered with so many bats. The group carefully moved along until the path opened up suddenly.

There, within a very large cavern stood a large, empty hole in the ground. Great stumps of wood littered the open cave, and a horrible smell permeated the air around them.

"What is this?" Sara asked, pushing a small rock into a hole on a small platform.

As though responding to the rock, hundreds of bats took to the air from the large weeds that filled the area. Snakes began to work their way out from the weeds, and slithered past the three kids, as though they were in fear of being attacked by something else.

Sara looked up to the ceiling of the cave and laughed. "This place is really, really ugly!"

***

(Writer's note:  I started this a while ago, and will try to finish it. Sorry it has been so long)


End file.
